


Assassin’s Tango

by T_Ninja



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, Shenanigans, Shootweek18, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Ninja/pseuds/T_Ninja
Summary: Root and Shaw meet in a bar under seemingly mundane circumstances, but one (or both) of them may be harbouring a secret that, once discovered, completely redefines the term “sleeping with the enemy”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ShootWeek18
> 
> This is the intro chapter for a Shoot assassin fic that I had written a while ago. I’ve got the outline written, now all I have to do is write the chapters :)
> 
> Tags will be added and the rating may change as the story progresses, though I don’t see it going past M.

"Hi there, can I buy you a dri-"

"Nope. Not interested."

"But you haven't even-"

"Look, buddy. I said I'm not interested. Now get lost before I strangle you with your own ugly ass tie."

Sameen Shaw focused her attention back to the tumbler of scotch in front of her; she had no patience for overconfident dudebros who won't take no for an answer. Shaw picked up the glass and swirled the amber liquid around a bit before bringing the glass to her lips and taking a sip. The expensive scotch trickled down smoothly, spreading a pleasant warmth in her chest.

"That was pretty impressive.”

Shaw turned her head towards the direction of the voice. A tall, attractive brunette approached the bar and slid in gracefully onto the empty stool beside her. The brunette flashed her a smile that was a mixture of timid and awe in that I'm-kind-of-a-big-fan sort of way.

"That last guy barely made it ten seconds before you scared him off. I've noticed quite a few guys approach you in the last little bit, and I was going to come by earlier to see if you needed any help fending them off." She glanced around at the wide berth that had since formed around Shaw. "But it looks like you've got everything under control." The brunette took a sip from her martini glass.

Shaw shrugged matter-of-factly and focused back on her drink. "They weren't my type."

The brunette's eyes lit up with intrigue. "Oh? And what is your type, pray tell?"

Shaw gave a precursory sidelong glance and hesitated before turning in her seat to fully face the stranger. "Who wants to know?"

The brunette laughed, emitting a sound that Shaw found pleasant to her ears.

"I'm Root," the brunette smile widely as she introduced herself. "I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you new to the area?"

Shaw nodded. "Shaw. Just moved here from California."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Shaw from California," Root drawled. "Did you move here with your...?"

"I moved out here on my own," Shaw finished Root's thought. "Currently unattached."

Root seemed pleased at the revelation. "Likewise," she said with a flirtatious raise of a brow. "Interested?"

_Okay, so she's forward. Two can play at this game._

"Perhaps," Shaw answered with just enough of a tease in her voice to keep Root intrigued, but not enough to sound too eager.

"Hungry?"

_Oh. A change in tactic. Interesting._

"Starving," Shaw answered honestly. The bar they were in didn't exactly have the best selection of food.

Root grinned and stood up from her seat. "I know a place nearby that has a steak that's better than-"

"Let me be the judge of that," Shaw interrupted.

The look of intrigue returned to Root's face. "Well let me just go freshen up a bit and I'll meet you out front in about five minutes?"

Shaw nodded and headed towards the front doors. As soon as she stepped out into the evening air, she pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket and started typing:

 

_> > Established contact with the number. Will report on findings as soon as practicable._

 

She slipped the phone back into her jacket pocket and waited for Root to meet her outside.

Meanwhile, Root had just finished reapplying the scarlet red lipstick matching the colour of the cocktail dress that she was wearing. After checking the mirror to make sure that everything was in place, she took out her phone from her handbag and started typing a message:

 

_> > Located and made contact with potential asset Indigo Five Alpha._

 

She sent the message and paused for a bit before continuing:

 

_> > Asset is much more attractive than anticipated. Looking forward to future interactions._

 

She smirked and placed the phone back in her handbag, heading out towards the front doors of the bar.


	2. What’s Better Than Steak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly smutty.

Root watched with amusement as the plate of food was being set down on the table in front of Shaw. Before the plate had even touched the table, Shaw had already started cutting into the juicy meat with her serrated steak knife, alarming the server, who dropped the plate the rest of the way and huffed away indignantly.

Root’s phone buzzed with a text and she glanced down to check the message:

 

_< < Ms. Groves - are you still with the number? Will backup be required?_

 

She quickly typed out a response:

 

_> > Still with the number. Backup will not be necessary, but more recon may be required._

 

_< < Very well. I will check in again in a few hours._

 

“Somewhere else you gotta be?” Shaw asked through a mouthful of steak.

Root looked up and smiled. “That was just work checking in to make sure that we’ll meet our deadlines. I’m happy right where I am,” she said, taking a bite of her salad.

Shaw washed down the steak with a large gulp of wine from her glass. “What do you do for work?”

Root swirled the wine in her own glass absentmindedly. “I’m in accounting - work a lot with numbers. Nothing too exciting.” She put the glass down and looked at Shaw. “And what do you do for work?”

“Contractor - I get sent in to do jobs. Most of ‘em are pretty quick; some need a bit of surveying before I can get the job done. But I _always_ get the job done,” she said, punctuating with a point of her knife.

“Oh I bet you do,” Root said. “What kind of contracting?”

Shaw raised an eyebrow. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

Root nodded. “Okay, well that sounds like code for confidential work. I guess I should back off - if I know what’s good for me,” she said, raising her hands in surrender.

Shaw grinned and polished off the last piece of steak on her plate.

As Root finished the rest of her salad, Shaw pulled out her phone and typed out a text:

 

_> > She says she’s an accountant. Sound about right?_

 

_< < Checks out. Caroline Turing, senior accountant at a local firm called Thornhill LLP. Employed there for the past five years. Sending a photo of her ID badge now._

 

Upon receiving the attachment, Shaw glanced down at the photo of the attractive woman sitting across the table from her.

 

_> > Yup, that’s her._

 

_< < She’s pretty cute. Too bad I’m not her type._

 

_> > Too bad for *you*, maybe. Still don’t know why Research would have sent us her number. I’ll have to go deep undercover on this one. Might take a while. Three days, tops._

 

_< < Roger that. I’ll check in for an update in a few hours._

 

“So, how was the steak? What would you rate it, out of five stars?” Root asked.

Shaw put away her phone. “Pretty decent; a solid four stars. I’d put it in my top ten.”

“Interesting,” Root said, running her index finger around the rim of her wine glass. “Just for my point of reference, would you say it’s better than, say...sex?” Root raised an eyebrow in question.

Shaw snorted. “I guess that depends on who the sex was with.” Her eyes darted up to meet Root’s. “Why? Are you curious?”

Root leaned forward across the table. “Come on now, Sameen - are you going to make me say it out loud?” she said lowly.

Taking the hint, Shaw stood up from her seat. “No need. I’ll get the check. You live nearby?”

 

....

 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Root said, opening the door to her apartment and stepping aside to let Shaw in first.

Shaw surveyed the spacious living room areas. “Nice digs.”

Root shrugged off her leather jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. “I can give you a tour if you wan-“

Shaw had Root shoved up against the door slamming it shut before she finished her sentence. She slowly dragged her bottom lip over Root’s and moved to tug at her earlobe with her teeth.

“Skip the verbal foreplay, Root. You want this or not?” she whispered, hot breath tickling Root’s ear and sending shivers down her spine.

Root quickly nodded her acquiescence and Shaw wasted no more time, capturing Root’s lips in a hungry kiss. She tangled her hands in Root’s hair at the back of her neck and tugged lightly, causing Root to hiss in pleasure at the tiny sparks of pain. Her hands drifted slowly down Root’s body, running down her back before sliding back up front to gently cup her breasts. Root moaned into Shaw’s mouth as the shorter woman continued exploring with her hands - almost as if she were searching for something.

 _No concealed weapons_ , Shaw made a mental note to herself as her hands tripped down Root’s torso and then further down to caress her thighs.

Satisfied that Root had no hidden agenda, Shaw was eager to move things along. “Bedroom,” she breathed against Root’s lips.

“This way,” Root shoved Shaw off of her and grabbed her hand to lead her towards the bedroom. Shaw smirked as she followed in Root’s footsteps, kicking off her heels as the taller woman did the same.

As soon as they got through the bedroom door, Root shoved Shaw onto the bed and climbed on to straddle her, leaning down for a kiss. She lowered herself onto one forearm while her other hand drifted down to start undoing the zipper on the side of Shaw’s black cocktail dress. Once Shaw wriggled free of the dress, Root tossed the garment over her shoulder and paused briefly when she heard a beep in her ear.

_Harold._

“Do you mind if I put on some music?” Root asked, reaching for her tablet on the night table while still very much on top of Shaw, “I’ve got nosy neighbours.”

Shaw shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

Root quickly chose a playlist and settled back on Shaw’s hips, slowly kissing a trail down her body from the base of her throat down to her navel and then lower to linger at her inner thighs.

“Ms. Groves. What is the status of your objective?”

“Things are looking really, _really_ good from this angle, Harry,” Root said lowly between kisses, hoping that the background music would disguise the whispering so that Shaw couldn’t hear. “Although I don’t think now is really the best time for a rundown.”

“Are you alright, Ms. Groves? Your breathing sounds...stressed.”

“I’m fine, Harry. Looks like I’m going to have to go in for complete penetration.” After a beat- “You like that, Sameen?"

"Ms. Groves?"

"Sorry, I mean complete infiltration,” Root clarified, breathing heavily with exertion.

"Ms. Groves - are you...are you with Agent Shaw right now?"

Root smirked. "We’re getting to know each other. In the biblical sense. Like I said, Harry - complete penetration."

" _Infiltration_ ," Harold sighed.

"Yes, that too. Gotta go. Don't want to arouse...uh raise suspicion."

Root turned off her earpiece and turned her full attention to the woman splayed out on the bed in front of her.

 

After making sure that Shaw was thoroughly satisfied, Root crawled back up the bed and kissed Shaw slowly and deeply, reveling in the warmth and softness of the other woman’s lips.

Just as she began to sink into the feeling of pure bliss, Root found herself suddenly flipped onto her back and staring up at Shaw’s smirking face.

“My turn,” Shaw murmured as she kissed her way down south.

Just as reached her destination, Shaw heard her earpiece crackling online.

 _Cole_.

“Oh for fuckssake,” Shaw cursed under her breath.

“Hey Shaw, how's your deep undercover mission?"

Shaw gritted her teeth, not wanting to answer in case Root could hear her. Although Root was making plenty of noise herself, in addition to the music already playing in the background.

"Ah, deeper, Sameen. Yes, right there."

"Oh my god - Shaw...are you...are you WITH the number? Like as in getting to know her...in the biblical sense?!”

"A little busy here, Cole,” Shaw ground out through her teeth. “I'll check in with you in a bit." She quickly tapped her earpiece to disconnect the comms and returned to her current mission: making Root moan out her name as often and as loudly as she can.

 

....

 

They both lay sprawled out on Root’s queen sized bed several hours later, staring at the ceiling and catching their breaths.

“Okay, well that was _much_ better than steak,” Shaw admitted.

Root chuckled and rolled onto her side to look at Shaw. “But now the next question is: was it best you’ve had?”

“A solid 4.5 stars. There’s always room for improvement.”

Root scooted closer. “I can show you how much I’ve improved - right now.”

Shaw snorted and shoved gently at Root’s shoulder, sitting up.

“Maybe next time. I gotta go home and get ready for work.” Shaw got up off the bed and rummaged around for her earlier discarded dress.

“Oh, so you’re saying there’s a next time?” Root asked, appreciating the ripple of muscle on Shaw’s back as she pulled her dress back on.

“I’m saying maybe,” Shaw said over her shoulder, “Don’t make me regret it.” She zipped up her dress and smoothed it down in the front. “So I’ll just, uh, let myself out.” She started walking back out towards the front door.

Root got up and walked towards Shaw.“Wait,” she said, grabbing onto Shaw’s wrist and pulling her back towards her and into a deep kiss.

Shaw would never admit this to anyone as long as she was alive, but she felt her knees buckle a little at the kiss; her breathing ragged when they finally broke for air.

“So that you remember me - in case we don’t see each other again,” Root said, eyes twinkling playfully.

“I kind of get the feeling that we’ll meet again.” Shaw grinned. With that, she turned around and headed out the door.

Root waited a few moments after hearing the door shut before turning her earpiece back on.

“Ms. Groves. I sincerely hope that you’re alone now.”

Root walked over to the dresser and rifled through the drawers for some clean clothes. “Don’t worry, Harry. Sameen just left.”

“Oh thank god.”

“I wouldn’t be too relieved yet,” Root said, pulling on a loose T-shirt and shorts. “It looks like she might be onto us.”

“What makes you think that, Ms. Groves?”

“Because,” Root said, sitting back down on her bed, “she planted a bug on my night table.” Root held up the tiny device between her thumb and forefinger to study it before carefully placing it into a lead-lined jewelry box sitting on her night table.

“Oh my.” Harold paused before continuing. “Perhaps we should consider aborting the mission, Ms. Groves. It would be too risky for you to continue on if Agent Shaw is already suspicious.”

Root chuckled. “Have a little faith, Harry. The Machine is telling me to stay the course; Shaw and her partner aren’t in the clear yet. Besides,” Root smirked, “she isn’t the only one who planted a bug.”


End file.
